


A Party That's Out of this Universe

by litrumi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litrumi/pseuds/litrumi
Summary: It's time to celebrate a special space man's birthday! (This one-shot is terrible and I hate it. Forget it exists.)





	A Party That's Out of this Universe

"Okay. We're almost there. Maki, are you making sure he's keeping the blind fold on?"

"I'd kill him if he even tried to take it off."

"Seriously, you guys! Shuichi! Maki! Just tell me what the hell's going on?"

"Not yet, Kaito! Just a few more steps and... okay! Perfect! You can take it off now!"

Kaito proceeds to reach up to his face and take off the blind fold. He was met with the bright light of the sun at first before his vision started to clear. The sight before him was... surprising. He was on the large, grassy plains of a park where many tables, balloons, and colorful decorations were strewn about. A big, galaxy themed banner waved in the air.

"Happy Birthday!"  
The collective voices of all of his friends cheered.

"Wait a minute."  
Kaito starts.  
"Is this a surprise birthday party? For me?"  
Kaito asks, looking over at Shuichi and Maki.  
"Well, I- I suppose it is."  
Shuichi nervously laughs, trying to be somewhat coy.  
"Of course it is, idiot. What else could it be?"  
She sighs, looking off to the side.

It didn't take long for Kaito to just hug both of them warmly.  
"For real? This is crazy! You guys didn't have to!"  
He smiles widely.  
"Maki Roll is this why you were dodging all my questions earlier?"  
He asks, grinning like a big goof.  
"Not really. I just didn't feel like talking to you at the time."  
She doesn't give Kaito even a glance, just trying to stop Kaito from investigating further on how she actually was happy to see Kaito happy right now.  
"And you!"  
Kaito says, slyly grinning as he looks to Shuichi.  
"You knew about all of this too! I can't believe my own sidekick hid something this amazing from me. And I thought I could trust you. You're gonna get it later, ya hear?"  
He says, playfully ruffling Shuichi's hair.  
"A- Ah, hey! Cut it out...!"  
Shuichi groans, trying to get Kaito from messing up his hair any further.

"Hey don't leave us out!"  
Kaede spoke.

Kaito's attention turned back to everyone else who stood under the banner.

"Wow you guys! I'm actually at a loss for words! And you know you've done a great job if even the great Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, is speechless!"  
He says, giving everyone a thumbs up and a huge smile.  
"I'm really glad that you're happy! Everyone pitched in their time and effort to make this happen!"  
Kaede smiles.

"Rantaro, Gonta, and Kiibo brought all of the supplies. Himiko, Tenko, and Angie helped decorate, especially with the banner. Korekiyo dragged Ryoma and Tsumugi along to look up birthday traditions I think. Kirumi prepared the food for the party. Miu made some inventions of her own to help spice it up, like custom stereos, fireworks, and a couple other things. Kokichi said his contribution was... showing up. And lastly, Shuichi, Maki, and I went gift shopping! Plus we made a few treats of our own besides Kirumi's food."  
Kaede was counting on her fingers as she explained everything.

Kaito stood there for a moment, just taking it all in. The amazing set-up, everyone looking happy and well... All of this, for him.

"Geez, you guys. I woulda been fine with a steak dinner or somethin', but this...! Damn..."  
Kaito whistles, smiling.  
"Awww, is the little space boy gonna cry? Neeheehee~"  
Kokichi snickered off to the side.  
"Shut up! I'm a man! I'm not gonna cry. ...But, it really is amazing. I'm still in shock, haha!"  
Kaito grins back at Kaede.  
"Just enjoy yourself. That's enough thanks for everyone."  
Kaede giggles and smiles at him.

"Well then... Let's get this party started! Kaito Momota's party is gonna be the best damn party in the universe!"  
He boisterously yelled in pride, raising a fist in the air.

The gang all spent hours chatting, laughing, doing fun activities, and letting Kaito tell a few tales of his heroism to the group. This day of fun and games went by so fast. It was almost like the blink of an eye. The sun was near setting.

"I think it's time for cake!"  
Kaede announced.  
"Yes, that sounds wonderful. I will bring out for everyone to enjoy."  
Kirumi politely smiles, bringing out the cake at her behest.  
It was an average sized cake, iced to look like the cosmos. There was also one little extra detail.  
Kaito was drawn on the cake with icing. It was a rather cute and almost childish looking drawing.

"Oh hey! This that thing you guys were working on? I love it!"  
Kaito beams.  
"Did you draw me on there, Maki Roll?"  
He laughs.  
"Don't count on it. I'd never do something this ridiculous."  
She sighs, messing with her ponytails as she stands by Kaede.  
"What about you, Kaede? I bet you drew this cute mini-me!"  
He grins.  
"Actually... Shuichi's the one who came over to my house saying he wanted help making you a cake. He already bought all of the ingredients and the supplies, but he said he was scared of messing it up. He brought Maki with him too for the extra hands, but the facts remain the same. He drew that little doodle."  
Kaede explained. She then leaned over and whispered to Kaito.  
"He even organized this whole thing. The location, everyone's roles... he even had a list of gifts he thought you might like."  
She confessed and giggled along with it.  
"Huh... You're not kiddin'?  
Kaito asks her, quite surprised.  
"Nope! It's the truth."  
She said as she took a small slip of paper out of her backpack.  
"He threw away his plans after it was all done. It's really sweet he'd do this for you!"  
She smiles.  
Kaito then glanced over to Shuichi who was staring at the cake. Shuichi must have been focused on the little icing doodle of Kaito that he made, wondering if it was alright.  
Kaito... could understand that much.

"Hey, Shuichi."  
He said.  
"H- Huh? Yeah, Kaito?"  
Shuichi said, snapping out of it.  
"...You did a great job, man."  
Kaito smiled widely, slinging an arm over Shuichi's shoulders.  
"N- No, that's wrong. I just helped them buy you presents. T- That's it."  
He looked off to the side, trying to lie his way out of this one.

"Heh..."  
Kaito chuckled.

 

"That's my sidekick..."


End file.
